Le tournoi des Trois Casseroles
by Naokyy
Summary: Déjà le 25eme tournoi des trois casseroles ! Tous nos candidats sont dans les loges avant de vous interprêter leurs titres, pour mieux vous séduire ! Qui sera sacré Grande Casserole ! En coproduction avec La gazette du sorcier ! /Gros délire /


Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir, il est 4h du mat et au lieu d'avancer et de faire environ 5 chapitres d'Insane, Tomoe et moi avons fait un karaoké et…voila ce qui en ressort ! C'est donc une coécriture (Insane avance aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas !) complètement déjantée, on espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle vous fera rire autant qu'elle nous a fait rire à l'écrire.

C'est tout de même un Drarry, même si subjectif, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf Ginette, qui je dois l'avouer, devient ma marque de fabrique huhuhuh !

Bonne lecture et surtout, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !

* * *

**_Le tournoi des Trois Casseroles_**

« -Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Bienvenue dans cette vingt-cinquième édition de la Coupe des Trois Casseroles, nous accueillons ce soir de nombreux candidats, mais qui sera donc le meilleur chanteur… ? Je suis Ginette, et je serais votre hôte et présentatrice de cette soirée, est-ce que vous êtes prêts ?! »

Une clameur s'éleva de la foule, les bras se levèrent et tous hurlèrent, applaudissant énergiquement la présentatrice qui venait d'entrer sur scène dans son petit tailleur noir, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« -J'aurais voulu vous faire attendre et être particulièrement sadique, mais le producteur ne veut pas alors je vais directement demander à notre premier candidat d'entrer en scène, j'appelle RONALD…WEASLEY ! »

Une nouvelle montée d'applaudissements s'éleva de la foule tandis que Ron entrait en scène, tenant fébrilement le micro face à lui. Il regarda rapidement à droite avant de se lancer.

« -**Allo maman bobo….**

**Maman comment tu m'as fait j'suis pas beau**

**Allo maman bobo…**

**Allo maman, je suis roux…** »

« ….hum oui d'accord on a compris Ron, merci beaucoup ! …Bon après cette magnifique prestation, nous passons à un duo, le premier duo mais pas le dernier de la soirée, je vous demande d'accueillir très fort LUCIUS… MALFOY eeeeeeeeetttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt SEVERUS ROGUE ! Vous n'étiez pas mort vous ? »

Les deux protagonistes entrèrent en scène, l'un totalement en rose, ses longs cheveux blonds parfaitement peignés et l'autre, un marcel noir, un jogging, ses cheveux noirs plaqués sur son crâne et coiffé par notre partenaire 'Ginette Pop'. Ce dernier attendit patiemment que la musique commence avant d'élever la voix.

« **-Hi Barbie !**

**-Hi Ken !**

**-Do you wanna go for a ride ?**

**-Sur Ken !**

**-Jumping ! **

**- I'm a Barbie boy in the wizard world, life in magic, it's fantastic, you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination, life is your creation.**

**-Come on Barbie let's go party** »

Une fois la chanson terminée, une nuée de cris de joie ou de protestations s'éleva de la foule sous le regard…étrange de Ginette.

« -Merci les garçons, c'était …. BIEN, notre prochain candidat est un homme particulièrement connu qui va probablement séduire ou reconquérir vos cœurs mes chères sorcières ! J'accueille…..ROBERT PATIN-SON….euh CEDRIC DIGGORY ! »

Le jeune homme entra en scène, vêtu d'un simple pantalon et d'une veste. Il entama sa chanson, se déhanchant doucement tandis qu'il ouvrait et retirait sa veste, dévoilant son torse musclé et pailleté.

« -**I'm just a gigol**_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » _

« -Ah euh….Cédric a disparu dans le public, pouvez vous retirer sa chaussure esseulée s'il vous plait ? ...merci vous êtes un ange. Après cette petite interruption, nous continuons avec un nouveau duo, j'accueille les frères Weasley ! …comment ça lesquels ? Rohh, les jumeaux ! »

«- Bonjour, bonjour à tous ! Avant de commencer, nous vous rappelons que nous avons récemment ouvert notre boutique, n'hésitez pas à venir nombreux ! ... En ce moment, c'est les soldes ! Tout a doublé la semaine dernière, donc c'est plus ou moins à moitié prix cette semaine ! »

-**Il court il court le galion, le galion pour farces pour sorcier facétieux…**

-**Il est passé dans ma poche, le galion volé à Fred.**

-**Il repassera dans la mienne, le galion piqué à George** »

« …Vous me l'écrirez ! Merci les jumeaux – nouvelle clameur – hé hé oui, ils sont appréciés ces deux là ! On change de registre avec un autre Griffondor, applaudissez très fort, NEUUUVILLLLEEE….LONDUBAT ! »

Quelques applaudissements discrets lors de son apparition. « Et oui c'est toujours difficile de passer après les jumeaux » commenta Ginette.

« **Ya un p'tit problème dans ma plantation, pourquoi ça pousse pas ?**

**Ya un p'tit problème dans ma plantation, pourquoi ça pousse pas ?**

**Moi j'ai essayé Saule Cogneur, et j'ai pris un gros coup de boule…**

**J'ai essayé Mandragore, elle m'a percée les tympans…**

**J'ai essayé Tentacula…et après j'me souviens pas…** »

« ...Merci Neville, tu nous donneras la recette… Et bien, le niveau est élevé cette année encore ! Marquons maintenant une courte page de publicités, on se retrouve dans un instant. »

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Re-bonjour, c'est toujours Ginette, en direct de Poudlard pour la coupe des Trois Casseroles, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite de notre concours ! Et pour recommencer avec grand fracas, je vous demande d'accueillir, le grand, l'unique, l'incroyable….. HARRRRRY PPOOOTTERRRR »

« -_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KYAAAAAAAAAAAA HARRYYYYYY_ »

Le petit brun s'avança sur scène et sourit, prenant la pause d'un chanteur de rock.

« -**At first I was affraid, I was petrified, kept thinking I could never live with you by my side. **

**The prophecy said it will be you or me but…**

**I will survive, as long as I know how to kill I know I stay alive. I've a got all my life to live, I've got all my galleon to spend**

**And I will survive, I will survive, hey, hey** » (1)

« -…Je n'en doute pas Harry ! Merci beaucoup, on applaudit le survivant – c'est le cas de le dire. Et maintenant accueillons, Ginny Weasley, encore une rousse…, pour votre plus grand plaisir ! »

« - **I heard there was a secret adultery**

**That Harry played and it pleased Draco**

**I used to live alone before I knew you**

**And now I still alone because you let me go**

**how to shoot somebody who outdrew me**

**Halleeeeeeeelujaaaaaaaah Haaaaarryyyy Pooootteeeerr** » (2)

« -…euh… C'est inquiétant ça mademoiselle Weasley…. Bref, continuons sans plus tarder avec le grand, le beau, le ténébreux, BLAAAIIIIISE…ZABINNNNI ! »

« -**Quelques fois, si douuuceuh…**

**Quelques fois, si dures…**

**Rarement me durent…**

**Femmes… Je vous aime…**

**Femmes… Je vous aime…**

**J'en connais tout pleins de faciles et j'évite celles difficiles…**

**Mon numéro de téléphone…zero sept soixante-dix huit…** »

« -ça ira Monsieur Zabini, vous nous donnerez la suite en loge ! »

L'interrompit Ginette, sous les gémissements plaintifs de la foule.

« Oui oh, on se calme mesdames ! Concentrons-nous sur notre prochaine candidate, le Professeur Mcgonagall pour la vingt-cinquième année consécutive, en sachant qu'elle n'a jamais gagné ! Mais elle persévère et va vous mettre le feu ce soir ! »

« **-….Dumby a diiiIit….**

**Que le travail perso… est important…**

**Cette nouvelle il me faut l'annoncer à mes élèves, je suis professeur… **

**J'ai préparé un nouveau DS…afin de vous préparer à vos BUSE…**

**Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, j'écrivais bien trop de questions.**

**Mes biens chers profs, mes biens chers cancres, reprenez avec moi tous en cœur, **

**Pas de boogie woogie avant de faire vos devoirs du soir** »

Le professeur commença à se trémousser, accompagnée avec grand plaisir par la foule, chœur de son refrain. A sa dernière note, une nouvelle clameur joyeuse s'éleva tandis que la femme quittait la scène et que Ginette reprenait le micro.

« -ça pétait le feu McGo ! Et on continue avec les femmes adultè…euh adulte avec NARCISSA MALFOY ! »

« - **Avec tes cheveux si blonds Bambino, bambino**

**Tu as l'air d'un chérubin Bambino, bambino**

**Vas plutôt jouer avec ton garçon Bambino, bambino**

**Comme font tous les coquins**

**L'amour et la jalousie Bambino, bambino**

**Ne sont pas des jeux d'enfant Bambino, bambino**

**Et tu as toute la vie Bambino, bambino**

**Pour souffrir comme les grands Bambino, bambino**

**Si tu as trop de tourments Bambino, bambino**

**Ne les gardes pas pour toi Bambino, bambino**

**Vas les dire à ta maman Bambino, bambino**

**"Les mamans" c'est fait pour ça.** »

« -…Et bien ceci explique tout ! Votre fils ne devrait pas tarder à arriver non plus et…son passage est attendu par la foule ! Mais pour l'instant, accueillons la plus intelligente des sorcières – après moi, HERMIOOONE GRANNNGERR »

« - **Cause' tonight for the first time. **

**Just about half past ten. **

**For the first time in history**

**It's gonna start raining ROUX !**

**It's raining roux**

**Hallejulah**

**It's raining roux**

**Amen**

**My son, my usband, my daughter, my brothers ... partouuuuuuut des roux, partout des roux ! **»

« -Ma pauvre chérie, ça doit pas être facile tout les jours…et maintenant celui que vous attendez tous après Harry Potter…. DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOO MALLLLLLLLFOYYYYYY »

« - **C'est pas ma faute**

**Ne me regardez pas comme ça**

**C'est pas ma faute**

**Je n'ai pas eu, non pas le choix**

**Je suis le fils de leur violence**

**Fier de sa naissance.**

**Les souvenirs qu'on s'invente sont les plus beaux**

**L'enfance est plus troublante quand tout est faux**

**On m'a volé la mienne on m'a trahi**

**Je suis le fils de la haine et du mépris**

**On m'a mis des œillères, et on m'a dit**

**Les autres, ils veulent la guerre tu la voudras aussi**

**Et j'ai grandi à l'ombre de sentiments**

**Bien trop noirs, bien trop sombres, pour un enfant**

**Seul, je suis tout seul**

**Seul, toujours trop seul.** »

« -MAIS NON DRAY, JE SUIS LA ! »

« -Monsieur Potter s'il vous plait, retournez en coulisse… Bien, maintenant passons à quelqu'un de plus ….spécial, et accueillons lufoca…euh… LUNA LOVEGOOOD ! »

« -**J'ai demandé à la lune**

**Mais les sombrals ne le savent pas,**

**Elle m'a dit j'ai plein d'gnomes dans l'tube **

**Et les pitiponk veulent y entrer …»**

« -ça suffira Luna, merci, nous somme quand même à une heure de grand écoute…Et maintenant, des invités spéciaux, très particuliers, je vous demande d'accueillir les fantômes de Lily et James POOTTTERRR ! »

La foule se stoppa quelques secondes, laissant les deux fantômes flotter jusqu'au centre de la scène avant d'exploser en applaudissements. James commença la chanson.

« **-J'lai dans le cul quelque part, de m'être fait buter**

**-Et moi j'aurais été moins en danger avec Severus à mes côtés …**

**-En plus mon fils est PD et s'est marié à Draco…**

**-Si j'avais su, j'l'aurais pas protégé et j'aurais sauvé ma peau…**

**-On vient du cimetière…Et par tous les chemins…on y revient…**

**-Au dessus d'un cimetière, ya une soirée maso**

**- Y a ton parrain, le grand père et puis tout les potos…**

**-On vient du cimetière…et par tous les chemins…on y retourne…** »

« -….c'est …joyeux … Bien, avant que tout le monde n'ait envie de rejoindre lesdits potos, on va enchainer sur BELLATRIIIIX LESTRANNNGEE ! »

Petit applaudissements…

« **-Au pays, de Voldi…**

**Comme dans tous les pays, on s'amuse on meurtrit, on rit, il y a des morts et des ... **morts**.** »

« -… ça ira Madame Lestrange… merci… euh… sécurité ?... Bien, après ce nouvel interlude, nous enchainons av…mais enfin Mademoiselle Weasley, mais que faite vous ? Vous êtes déjà passée ! Mais descendez de cette scène voyons ! »

« -**Lonely…. I am so lonely**

**I have nobody, where is my Harry ?**

**Draco** « SECURITEEEE »** je** **t'attends sur le parking, tu vas morfleeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEER** lâchez mouaaaaaaaaaaaaa »

« -La sécurité fait vraiment bien son travail, c'est appréciable… et nous terminons enfin cette soirée avec le dernier duo, Duo qui remet en jeu son titre de l'année dernière, après l'Hakuna Matatta, que vont-ils interprétéer … ? LOOORD VOLDEMOOORTT ET LE PROFESSEUR DUMBLEEEEDOOORREE ! »

«** -C'est moi Voldy c'est moi le roi, du royaume magical**

**-C'est la première fois qu'on voit un roi avec si peu de nez …**

**-Je vais faire dans le ministère une entrée triomphale, en poussant très royalement, un rugissement…bestial.**

**-Comme hier soir ? Tu as encore un long chemin à faire, tu peux me croire.**

**-Je voudrais déjà être roi !**

**-Si tu confonds la monarchie avec la tyrannie, vive la république, adieu magic, je ferme la boutique…prend garde Voldy ne te trompe pas de liiiiiit !**

**-Je voudrais déjà être roiiii ! Regardez bien à l'ouest **–pitié lève pas le bras !-, **regardez bien à l'est** –depuis quand t'as pas fait une machine !- **mon pouvoir sans conteste et sans frontièèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère** BOUM. »

« -Dumbledore ! vite, une ambulance… s'il vous plait…. ….. Bien, nous avons donc fini les passages des candidats, c'est l'heure du vote ! Vous n'avez plus que quelques minutes pour voter, dépêchez vous ! En attendant, nous marquons une courte pause. »

OoOoO

« -Et voici enfin les résultats que vous attendiez tous, est-ce que vous êtes prêts ?! »

Une immense clameur s'éleva à nouveau de la salle.

« -Bien, alors je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps, bien que l'envie ne me manque pas, une information de dernière minute pour vous annoncer que Cédric Diggory est mit hors concours, il ne s'est pas représenté après sa prestation, nous l'informons que nous avons trouvé sa seconde chaussure, il pourra la récupérer après l'émission. En troisième position, j'ai l'honneur d'annoncer le duo Lucius Malfoy et Severus Rogue ! - clameur de la foule - , en deuxième position, j'ai le plaisir d'élire Dumbledore qui n'est malheureusement pas présent et Voldemort…mais ce n'est pas nécessaire de venir sur scène… Mention spéciale pour Draco Malfoy, qui a ému le public »

« -Aaaahhh »

« -Et maintenant, le grand gagnant ou gagnante de cette vingt-cinquième édition du tournoi des Trois Casseroles est…. – roulement de tambour - …..Est…..est…est….. est…..

-GINETTE !

- Oui ça va…. Est…. HARRYY POOOOOOOOOTTTTTTER ! Harry venez me rejoindre sur scène s'il vous plait… Harry ? Mon dieu mais où est-il…. Mais…enfin Potter, que faites vous derrière ce rideau avec Malfoy ? Rejoignez-moi s'il vous plait…Voila…non mais vraiment c'est quoi cette tenue, remontez votre braguette…Bien Harry, vous avez une dernière chanson à nous chanter avant de vous remettre le trophée et d'enfin pouvoir aller se coucher ? »

« -Bien sur !

**Je n'suis pas un héros, aux yeux d'mon père depuis que j'ai épousé Draco.**

**Je n'suis pas un héros, faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux !**

**Je n'suis pas un héros, un héros !**

**Je n'suis pas un héros, même si j'ai renvoyé Voldi dans ses poteaux.**

**Je n'suis pas un héros, et mon ex est complètement marteau.**

**Je n'suis pas un héros, un hérooooohohoho !** »

« Merci beaucoup ! Bon tenez cette coupe, elle est magnifique…voila une petite photo… J'ai été très heureuse de vous accueillir tous ce soir, mais cette vingt-cinquième édition est terminée, n'oubliez pas, vous pouvez acheter la compile de la compétition dont un galion sera reversé pour les Nargoles perdus au Nord Est de l'Inde si Fred et Georges ne passent pas par là ! Ce fut un vrai plaisir, Mcgo, on se retrouve l'année prochaine ! C'était Ginette, en direct de Poudlard, à vous les studios ! »

* * *

Alors voici les noms des chansons que chantent nos divers protagonistes, avec une traduction pour celles en anglais =) en espérant qu'elles vous auront fait rire autant qu'à nous !

Ron : Allo maman bobo - d'Alain Souchon.

Lucius et Severus: Barbie girls - Aqua.

Cedric: I'm just a gigolo - Louis prima (Rapide version)

Fred/ Georges: Il court, il court le furêt

Neville: Plantation - Kana

Harry : I will survive - Gloria Gaynor (so gayyy !) et Je ne suis pas un héros - Daniel Balavoine.

(1) Traduction rapide de « i will survive » :)

**Au début j'étais effrayé, pétrifié, gardant à l'esprit que je ne pourrais pas vivre avec toi à mes côtes.**

**La prophétie disait que ce serait toi ou moi mais... **

**Je survivrais, aussi longtemps que je saurais tuer, je resterais en vie. J'ai toute la vie devant moi, et j'ai tout mes galions à dépenser.**

Ginny: Hallelujah - Jeff Buckley et Lonely – Akon

(2) Traduction d'Hallelujah.

**J'ai entendu qu'il y avait eu un adultère secret.**

**Et qu'Harry avait joué pour plaire à Draco**

**Je vivais seule avant de te rencontrer**

**Et désormais je reste seule parce que tu m'as laissée**

**Comment tuer quelqu'un qui m'a surpassé…**

Blaise : Femmes je vous aime - Julien Clerc

Mcgo: Boogie Woogie - Eddy mitchell

Narcissa: Bambino – Dalida

Hermione: It's rainning men - Geri Halliwell

Draco: C'est pas de ma faute - Thibalt (Roméo & Juliette comédie musicale)

Luna: J'ai demandé à la lune - Indochine

Lily et James: Je viens du sud - Michel Sardou

Bellatrix : Au pays de Candy - Dominique Poulain

Voldy/Dumby : Je voudrais déjà être roi - Disney Le roi lion


End file.
